


Everlong

by JehBeeEh



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, But he can be a shit too, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Isolation, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Even when the perfect day falls at the worse of times, Steve Rogers isn't going to let that get to him. Or is annoying best friend, or their nosy neighbor.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688347
Comments: 46
Kudos: 134
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Everlong

**Author's Note:**

> For Stony Bingo prompt - Flutter (S1)
> 
> Another one of those 'what if the perfect day happened while we're all stuck in isolation', and this happened. It is supremely fluffy and cute, I promise, but the undertone is still there, so feel free to save it for later. But, I'd like to believe there is some good, kinda like this, out in the world right now.

Tony was puttering around the kitchen, a glass of wine in hand as he sang along to the music coming from the small speaker by the toaster. He went to the fridge, hoping to find a pepper that he now realized he may have forgotten to buy during his last grocery outing, when he thought he heard someone on the front steps. Or at least, the sound of the mailbox. He quickly shrugged it off, knowing it was too late for the postal service. He resumed his search, taking a sip of his wine, when he heard his phone chime a few times in rapid succession.

He gave up on the elusive refrigerator search and went back to the counter, seeing a string of texts from his boyfriend. Something about having placed an Amazon order and it shipping to their place instead of Bucky’s, where he was currently staying. He laughed at himself, of course Steve would forget to change the default shipping address. He replied quickly that he’d go check, the sound of the mailbox now making sense.

He hated their current living arrangement. He knew they had to do it, but he hated every second of it. But Steve working in one of the busiest hospitals in the city, and with Tony’s previous health issues, it was the logical solution for him to move in with Bucky while they weathered the situation. It had been the longest month of his life. Even worse than the months they’d spent apart while Steve interned in New York while he was still in Boston. Because they’d always had the option of meeting half-way when time permitted. Or one of them coming over for a weekend. They’d had options. Now, they were minutes from each other and couldn’t do anything about it. And it was pure torture.

As he reached the front door, Tony could have sworn he heard a guitar playing, but he knew there was no way that could be true. Maybe he should lay off the wine. He opened the door, about to go for the mailbox when his heart skipped a beat.

“Steve? What are you doing here?” Tony asked, his voice catching on the words. He hadn’t seen him in person in 24 days, 9 hours and 11 minutes – not that he was counting, really – and it took every ounce of restraint he could muster up not to run down the stairs and jump in his arms. Especially when Steve gave him that look. That look of amazing, pure adoration, completely focused on him, like there was absolutely no one else in the universe around.

“You are so beautiful, Tony,” was all Steve blurted out, making him laugh.

“I’m wearing yoga pants and your sweater-“

“I stand by my words. Gorgeous.” Steve smile could have lit up the whole damned borough it was so bright.

“Oh, don’t mind me here, just looking like a dumbass playing guitar for you. Hi to you too, Stark,” Bucky chimed in. Tony gave him a sheepish smile, when he finally noticed the other man standing off to the side.

“Steve, what’s going on?” Tony asked as he realized Bucky was playing their song.

“This night was supposed to go so differently, Tony. I thought about waiting and postponing it, but I just couldn’t. I’m sorry it won’t be perfect; I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Hey Romeo? Might want to speed this up, the neighbors are starting to come out to check out the action,” Bucky nodded over to the balcony next door.

“Good evening Mrs. Peralta,” Steve waved at her, Tony mimicking the gesture.

“Oh, it’s so nice to see you, Steven,” the neighbor replied. “I was starting to worry when I hadn’t seen you around in so long.”

“Everything’s fine, Mrs. P.,” Tony chimed in.

“Yeah, we’re just being overly cautious with all this stuff going on, that’s all.” Steve flashed his most adorable smile.

“Good, good. We both know this young man would be absolutely lost without you around,” she winked over to Steve, who chuckled as Tony let out an affronted noise.

“I am managing just fine, I think.” Tony crossed one of his arms in front of him as he took a sip of his wine to mask his expression.

“I’m sorry to breakup the neighborly reunion, but can we get on with this? My arms hurt, dude,” Bucky huffed next to Steve.

“Okay, you did not have to come along for this, I was perfectly fine on my own,” Steve grumbled back.

“We both know that’s not true. Besides, I’m setting the mood.”

“Maybe if you stopped talking-“

“Um, sorry to interrupt your little lovers spat, but can I PLEASE know what is going on?” Tony shouted over his boyfriend and Bucky arguing.

“I thought _you_ were dating Steve?” their neighbor chimed in.

“I am-“

“He is-“

“Okay, everyone just stop!” Steve yelled out. Bucky froze on the guitar, and Tony and Mrs. Peralta stopped moving. “I’m sorry, I just… Tony, there’s something I need to tell you.” His bright beaming smile was back. “Tony, the day I met you, I knew that somehow you’d be in my life forever. There was no doubt in my mind. I figured, even if our first date led to us not being a match romantically, there was no way I was letting you leave my life. You’ve always kept me on my toes, and you make me want to be better at everything I do, every day. You are so generous, with every part of yourself, and I have always loved that about you. But you’re also so strong and you don’t take shit when you shouldn’t be, and fuck if that isn’t the sexiest thing ever, babe.” They both laughed sweetly at each other. Bucky quietly started to play his guitar again, the chords barely noticeable in the background. Steve took a step forward, restraining himself from getting closer. “You are the love of my life, Tony. And you always laughed at me for saying it so early on when we were dating, but I meant it. I always have. And I still do. And I also remember the first time you said it back. I remember it so clearly. We’d just gotten out of the cab after that year-end party at Rhodey’s. It started raining, and I took off my jacket and threw it over you so you wouldn’t get soaked, ‘cause heaven forbid you’d let your hair get messed up. You smiled up at me, and said-“

“My hero,” Tony finished breathlessly.

Steve nodded. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I kissed you, hiding under my jacket, and then you told me you loved me for the first time, after almost seven months of dating. I still remember the way your lips tasted like those berry candies you made me stop to get before we hopped in the cab, and how your eyes shined so bright as you looked at me, even though it was pitch black, they still sparkled. The way your hand felt on my cheek. And how you made my insides flutter like I’d never felt before, and that was saying something, ‘cause you took my breath away every day, and yet hearing those words from you… And that, was 8 years ago today. And I couldn’t think of a better day to ask you this. Look in the mailbox, sweetheart.”

Tony shook himself out his daze. His eyes were wet, and he wished for nothing more that to be able to wrap his arms around Steve right now. He reached in and pulled out a small, velvet box.

“On that night, 8 years ago, I knew I’d spend the rest of my life with you, Tony. I’ve wanted to do this ever since, but it was never the right time. And I know, this is probably the _worse_ time to propose, but I swear, this was supposed to be so much better. You deserve the world, Tony, and I want nothing more than to give it to you, and I just can’t wait anymore. So, Anthony Edward Stark-“ Steve got down on one knee, at the bottom of the steps on a Brooklyn sidewalk, as Tony opened the box, “Will you please let me give you the world for the rest of our lives, and giving me the amazing privilege of calling you my husband?”

Tony nodded frantically as tears streamed down his face. “Yes. Yes, yes, YES!” He cried out between sobs of happiness. “I love you so much, Steve. I can’t believe you remembered the date.”

Bucky cleared his throat behind them, “Facebook memories reminds him every year, just saying,” he chimed in, making Tony laugh hysterically as tears kept staining his cheeks. He was fairly sure he heard Steve mumble _asshole_ between a laugh of his own.

“I don’t care how you remember. I love it. And I love you, and this is perfect. It _is_! Can I put it on?” Tony asked as Steve sat on the bottom step. Tony joined him, sitting on the top one.

“Please do, yes,” Steve nodded, a pang of sadness crossing his eyes as Tony pulled the ring from the box.

“I can wait, you know. If you want to do it, I don’t mind. I’ll wait forever for you,” Tony said before sliding the ring on his finger.

“No, I don’t want you to have to wait. I want to see it on. I’ve been hiding that ring for a few months now; I want to see it on you.” Steve smiled at him; all traces of sadness gone.

Tony slid the ring on his finger, a fresh wave of tears rolling down his cheeks. “It’s beautiful, Steve,” he whispered. “I love you. Just as much today as I did 8 years ago.”

“I love you too,” Steve answered, blowing him a kiss, which Tony returned.

“I guess congrats are in order,” Bucky called out.

“Thank you, James,” Tony replied extra sweetly, making Bucky roll his eyes.

“Congrats, boys! I want to see your ring, dear!” their neighbor called out.

“Thanks Mrs. P.,” Tony responded as he flashed his hand her way, unable to contain his grin, as Steve echoed Tony’s gratitude.

“Good job, Steven! I’ll go text Jake the good news. We’ll see you boys later.”

Steve turned back to Tony, frown setting in. “I guess we should go… I’ll call you later though? I have the night off so we can… _talk_ as long as you want, kay?”

“Don’t think I don’t know what ‘talk’ is code for, Rogers. The walls aren’t that well insulated, ya know,” Bucky smirked.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, don’t ruin this!” Steve hissed back at Bucky.

They bickered away as Tony covered his mouth with his hand, stifling a laugh. The ring caught in the light and made Tony’s heart skip. No matter what Steve said, this had been perfect in every way.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be posting something very different tonight, but had a rough day and needed the fluff, so you get this. <3  
> And yes, Bucky is totally playing the acoustic version of Everlong in the background. 
> 
> Hope you had a lovely Tuesday. Hopefully the other fic gets updated and finished tomorrow ;)


End file.
